Embodiments of the invention relate to systems for engine control and management. Other embodiments relate to engine control systems for marine vessels and stationary generator sets.
Engine controllers, such as diesel engine controllers and/or marine engine controllers, include modules that perform various functions. These functions can include safety, in/out logic, engine control, and alarm functionality. Commercially available engine controllers have hardware-based solutions that provide each of the previously identified functions on standalone hardware boards. Generally, these engine controllers have been specialized components constructed for a particular engine-set. These engine controllers can be formed as unitary units, which are created on an engine-set-by-engine-set basis.